User talk:Cloverfang
Hi, welcome to Warriors Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Sparrowsong page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sparrowsong (Talk) 22:21, 20 August 2009 Pencil It should be under the bar that says 'community.' --Sparrowsong 23:09, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Logo I think it would be a picture of a warrior cat. Jane Volturi Sparrowsong 17:34, 21 August 2009 (UTC) RE I don't know what you mean. But you can upload any picture like you do in Warriors wiki. Mossflight 18:15, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Dark Forest/Place of No Stars??? Hmm, good question. Do you know which one it's usually called? I think it's usually called the Place of No Stars, but I'm not sure... --Sparrowsong 01:55, 23 August 2009 (UTC) There is now a poll on Talk:Warriors Characters Wiki. Sparrowsong Madly Blooming Princess 18:56, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Charart Problem Ok I can't put any color on the lower part of her body because it's cut off. I didn't use the regular blanks because I figured I might as well make some cat blanks of my own. Only the head, top part of chest, and the neck and back are shown. I'm really sorry! If you want to change your description, go ahead. It might take me a couple days because I'm not that great at coloring pixelated pictures. Sorry again! --Blackclaw 20:38, 23 August 2009 (UTC) How I made them? I just drew cat outlines. I've done a blank before, but it got declined (on Warriors wiki) --Blackclaw 20:52, 23 August 2009 (UTC) hey! Hey clover,what's up?I saw you where a roll backer on here and wanted to say hi. May Starclan light your path, --Firepelt 21:18, 23 August 2009 (UTC)FirePelt Thx! Yeah,I do like it here already.(Twithchs whiskers in amusment)I think you got the hi part across to me.LOL.Anyways,Hi.May you have many moons of peace. May Starclan light your path, --Firepelt 21:29, 23 August 2009 (UTC)FirePelt Charart Problem... again. I can't upload the file. I might have to wait until my com lets me. Oh and just to let you know, I'm not that great at making calicos, but I did my best. Not a lot of shading is on it. Sorry! --Blackclaw 14:39, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Here is my terrible picture: --Blackclaw 15:54, 24 August 2009 (UTC) If you want me to change it to another description, just say so. It's horrible, isn't it? *tail droops* --Blackclaw 15:55, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks, but I've seen so many great calicos on Warriors Wiki, it makes mine look.... terrible. If you have some trouble uploading your image, it might be it's not the right file type, or you just have to wait. --Rainwhisker 12:34, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I wish I could get As all the time... I feel like in every class, there's someone smarter than me... You started school already? I start school September 9th. I know Mistyfur hasn't started school yet; she lives in NYC. --Rainwhisker 00:57, 26 August 2009 (UTC) I prefer living in the suburbs... in NY. --Rainwhisker 12:37, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Peacocks? I've never seen one up close. They jump in a dog's pen? Wow... they are really stupid. I just made a charart cat: What do you think of it? --Rainwhisker 00:45, 27 August 2009 (UTC) I've always wanted a pet..... Goldencloud took me hours to make. :( --Rainwhisker 01:05, 27 August 2009 (UTC) No, no one in my family is allergic. Its just that our house is so small, and theres no room for a pet... but I've waited years, i can wait longer. As for Goldencloud, it took me a long time to get the shading done. :p --Rainwhisker 01:33, 27 August 2009 (UTC) The shading is what makes it look real! --Rainwhisker 01:42, 27 August 2009 (UTC) I never get 100's on math tests... i always get a 99 or a 98 or a 96. --Rainwhisker 12:47, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Yeah, we do algebra. Before school ended in June, we finished up ratios. It was pretty easy. --Rainwhisker 14:33, September 2, 2009 (UTC) School starts next week for me... and now I have to switch classes. --Rainwhisker 13:14, September 4, 2009 (UTC) UK, I believe. Sandy comes from there too. --Rainwhisker 17:57, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Re: Projects and Questions Sounds like a good idea to me. Do you like my new sig, BTW? Sparrowsong Madly Blooming Princess 01:24, 29 August 2009 (UTC) No, it doesn't cost money. I also think we may want to discuss it with the other users. As for the Madly Blooming Princess thing, it's from Vampire Knight. Sparrowsong Madly Blooming Princess 01:35, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Hmm..... Do you like this prophecy? Luck holds more power than you can forsee... I know, I suck. i thought that it'd be nice for your prophecy, it seemed to... straight to it. Sorry if I offended you!!!! I hope I didn't, [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 22:09, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Bramble's Message Hi Cloverfang! I'm sending this to every user as to clear up the confusion about the blanks: Bramble stated, "Sandstar of WarriorsWish, the original owner, told me I could do whatever I wished with those blanks. And I gave Sparrowsong permission to use them on your roleplay wiki." She also said that there is no copyright over the declined blanks. Hope this clears things up! --Rainwhisker 00:12, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Clans Hi Cloverfang: would you like to join one of my Clans? Sparrowsong Madly Blooming Princess 18:01, September 22, 2009 (UTC) hi hey Cloverfang, would you like to join mapleclan101.piczo.com? 23:21, September 22, 2009 (UTC) whoops (Bracken- not signed in) --[[User:Bracken-| ☆Brackenstorm☆ ]]X3 23:32, September 22, 2009 (UTC) nope just post a comment on the join page and you can start Rp ing--[[User:Bracken-| ☆Brackenstorm☆ ]]X3 23:35, September 22, 2009 (UTC) .... so are you going to ?`--[[User:Bracken-| ☆Brackenstorm☆ ]]X3 23:42, September 22, 2009 (UTC) lol kk I'll see you there we're in the (maple forest--[[User:Bracken-| ☆Brackenstorm☆ ]]X3 23:46, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Hi Clover I made you a character art. It's Cloverfang...do you like it? Sparrowsong Madly Blooming Princess 02:22, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Thanks :). And as for your character: sure, you can start out as a kit if you want. Do you want me to just make a random queen to be your mom or something? Sparrowsong Madly Blooming Princess 22:33, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Prophecy Yeah, your one. :) That's cool with me!!!! :D I loves your story summaries... can I read your stories some time? :) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 21:26, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Cloverfang Here, Clover! I was bored... and I supported you becoming an admin, so I madey ou a gift! [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 20:33, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Lizardcloud Hi Cloverfang! I made you a charart again. It's Lizardcloud from your stories because I kind of like her. Anyway, is this a good picture? Sparrowsong Madly Blooming Princess 21:07, September 26, 2009 (UTC) You're welcome! Can you check out blackmoonwolfpack.wikia.com? Chck out my pup blanks on Rocky Ridge's page! Whaddya think? And your stories are so GOOD!!!!! :) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 23:36, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Hi I was wondering if you'd like to have this charcat that I randomly made. I have no use for him... do I? :-\ Well, here you go! [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 00:44, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Good ta hear! :) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] Um, Bracken's a light brown tabby, but he's got a charcat... Bronzestripe already has one... are you sure you don't have any brown tabbies in your character boxes? You have so many! :D [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 01:02, September 27, 2009 (UTC) You can make him a girl by adding a eye lash, or what ever it is. :) Yeah, your new siggy's awesome! Isn't Skyclan just plain COOL? [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 01:14, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :: That's a genious idea! :D [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 01:20, September 27, 2009 (UTC) I do really great "Muahahahaha"'s. Seriously. I would happily do a recording of it if it weren't so weird to do so. :-] [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 01:29, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Hey! CLOVERR!!!!!!!!!!!!!It Fireplet,i haven't talked to you for like,EVER!my computer crashed and has benn in the shop for over a month.hey,on both of the warriors wikia's,anytime i change the page it logs me out,why?but anyway,OMG havent talked to you like 4 evers! -- 01:29, September 27, 2009 (UTC)FirePelt Well, the charcat's your's now, you can do WHATEVER you want with it. :) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 01:40, September 27, 2009 (UTC) hey reply Yeah it was kinda like-BOOM I CRASHED SO STICK THAT IN YOUR JUICE BOX AND SUCK IT.It should be up and running between a 1-2 week period. -- 01:45, September 27, 2009 (UTC)FirePelt :) You're welcome! So what are you going to do with him? [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 01:46, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Lol I saw what you wrote on the unregistered user's talk page, and my name is Ashton too! Except I'm a girl of course. ;) [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 17:55, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Frostkit Do you want Frostkit to be Bluekit's sister or something? --Sparrowsong 18:33, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Hey I noticed your were on! :) By the way, check your votes for your adminship! Your almost there! :D [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 21:00, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Hi :) Hello Cloverfang! I was just wondering if you'd like to join/adopt/control any of my cats? Only if you want, don't feel like you have to. Thanks! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 21:35, September 27 2009 (UTC) Sure! Haha I'm sure you won't, you seem pretty smart to me! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 21:41, September 27 2009 (UTC) Categories I don't think we need Toms and She-Cats categories. Do you think we should vote on it? --Rainwhisker 21:55, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Re:Re:Hi:) Of course! No problem! I love your role play stories and your characters! They're really cool. SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 21:56, September 27 2009 (UTC) ... *Touched* Of course you can do that! :) --Sparrowsong 23:10, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Favor I have a favor to ask of you (since you're on). Can you go to my userpage and change something? Go to the section '''Charart I have made (for my own articles or for other users)'. They should have the file name, and then the .png. Can you change it to .jpg? My computer is going haywire, and it won't let me edit my user page for some reason. Thanks! --Rainwhisker 01:36, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Umm... I said change the .png to .jpg. Thanks for helping me out! --Rainwhisker 01:48, September 28, 2009 (UTC) It's alright. :) I tried editing the section, but the page shows up blank for some reason. I can't edit it. But ironically, I was able to add myself to Echomist's friends' list without any trouble. Weird, isn't it? --Rainwhisker 01:54, September 28, 2009 (UTC) : Hi, Clover! This is so funny! : Moonkit: I just hate you. Hippie. LOL, you're halarious. ( I didn't get up to Moonkit yet in your story...) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 22:04, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Wow! The Eirns tried to make Hollyleaf a cat that is all... Like you or me or Albus Dumbledore, but they succeeded in making he an avil snob. And much more. >:( Lol, I hope that I dot hate Moonkit. X3 By the way, love ya storeh! [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 00:13, September 29, 2009 (UTC) it's Albus Dumbledore, and he's the character in Harry Potter. Me= minnie me JK Rowling :) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 05:39, September 29, 2009 (UTC) No way, you're NORMAL... :) (not saying more) Wow... because witches and wizards are EVIL? Really? I think that it's the greatest book ever written. Of couse, no one cares about MY opinion, but there's no author that is as modest... creative... and the great planner as JK Rowling is. :). And I'm not believing in NOTHING. NOTHING. And... NOTHING. Wow, I'm so weird... [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 20:31, September 30, 2009 (UTC) No Prob No problem, don't worry about it! I'm just happy you remembered, yay! Congrats! Anyway, I just wanted to say that I love your cats! You're so creative. SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 21:30, September 30 2009 (UTC) Yes Haha you're very funny Cloverfang. Yes I made two articles so far, Confessions of the Shadow and Spottedhead. I'm working on two others right now to keep you updated and I'll let you know when they're done. Thanks again! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 21:38, September 30 2009 (UTC) Re: Couples Good idea. We should still do a poll, though. --Song 22:16, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Hi, I have a question, can, wait, nevermind. --PandasongProud Owner of a Imaginary Panda! 00:56, October 1, 2009 (UTC) OMG Haha that's so cool! Yeah Thornstar's the leader of IslandClan and he doesn't really have a big part either. I just wanted to put some background information up, like before the story. Actually, it's a little bit of both. I have requests for characters and things but I'm writing a book about it as well so I don't really know sorry! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 13:52, October 1 2009 (UTC) Icekit I was really bored, so I made an Icekit because she's my favorite character. I just love her! I also think it's really sweet how Cloverfang and Goldenstripes love her even though she looks like Nick. Anyway...did I do a good job?? --Sparrowsong 03:24, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Creamflower I made a character art of Creamflower. It's on the Improvement Art talk page, and we need your permission to approve her since she's your character. Soo...are you ok with that? Bella Cullen 00:53, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, glad you like them!! Bella Cullen 21:56, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Update Just to let you know (because I think that this what you wanted) that I updated my stories and I added some new cats as well. So I hope you have a good day! :D I sound so much like a commercial. SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 16:08, October 18 2009 (UTC) Really? Really? That's kind of cool...I guess, but also kinda weird. Commercials? Do you have a thing for them or are you just more hyper than usual? :D Anyway, I know! I'm going to miss her SOOOOOO much! *cries in despair* SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 12:35, October 19 2009 (UTC) Yep, you're an admin. We should definitely create couple articles. As for the interviews...maybe do a poll? And would they be like, the user of the month or something? Sparrowsong 02:55, October 20, 2009 (UTC) That would be good. Sparrowsong 21:23, October 20, 2009 (UTC) FeatherClans Hey, Clover, would you like to join any of the FeatherClans? If you're interested, there's more info on my user page :) . --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 18:55, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Agreed Well then that's okay, I think. Anyway, I don't know about Evening *sobs* Unfortch. Anyway, I left her messages on WWiki and WFWiki and I'm currently writing an essay for my English teacher...it's very busy in my life right now but I'll always find time for the computer :D I'll keep you posted! [[User:SpottedheadRC|'♪ Spottedhead ♫']] 22:08, October 20 2009 (UTC) Hi, cloverfang [[User:Brineminnow|Brineminnow is cool']] 22:17, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Random challenge -claps until....hands fall off- ONOZ HOW CAN I TYPE?? I guess I just liked the chat too much. You recieved the coveted (well..maybe)RANDOM AWARD!!! --[[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 00:38, October 23, 2009 (UTC) You are welcome! Who knew that Kanye West could speak cat? I guess since cats don't watch music videos....yah. Anyway I'm still laughing! --[[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 01:12, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Signing You can call me anything you want Clover! Thanks for signing! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 01:04, October 23 2009 (UTC) Oh you're not weird...kind of. Anyway, you're awesome and cool and okay maybe a little hyper. That's alright! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 21:22, October 23 2009 (UTC) Oh Clover! =D [[User:SpottedheadRC|'♪ Spottedhead ♫''']] 22:07, October 23 2009 (UTC) I agree, Hawkheart is EVIL, toooooooo evil if you know what I mean...nah you don't. Anyway, I'd be in RiverClan because of the same reason (Leopardstar, Graystripe, Feathertail, Silverstream) and when I tested myself, I'd be in RiverClan too. That's kind of what I based IslandClan on. SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 22:34, October 23 2009 (UTC) No no no! You're not weird! Anyway, Leopardstar is okay but... =D SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 22:53, October 23 2009 (UTC) We should have a poll to see if people like it. I think the featured user should be Hiddensun, but the most active users should all take turns being the featured user. We should keep the category for toms and she-cats. And I'm sorry to hear about the dogs destroying the wire. Sparrowsong 21:20, October 27, 2009 (UTC) I don't really think it matters which one interviews her...you can if you want to, I guess. Forestpaw should probably keep her rights; she has been a lot more active lately. And I have an evil puppy, too XD! Sparrowsong 21:52, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Ironically enough, her name is Pandora. There's a picture of her on my Warriors Wiki userpage. And do you like my Halloween signature? Vampiresong vants to suck your blood! 22:09, October 27, 2009 (UTC)